death_minute_dbx_arcade_beatdown_fight_clubfandomcom-20200214-history
Wario VS Rufus (DB)
Wario VS Rufus is the 24th Episode of DEATH BATTLE! by Fireball Studios, featuring Wario from the Mario series and Rufus from the Street Fighter series. Description Mario VS Street Fighter - Which Overweight Yellow Rival to a Red Protagonist will win this fight to the death? Interlude Boomstick: Fat People, known to be lazy people who couldn't possibly be powerful, but that's where you're wrong with today's combatants! Wiz: These two may look fat, but they have some power in them they will unleash today! Boomstick: Wario, the greedy self-proclaimed rival of Mario! Wiz: And Rufus, the self-proclaimed rival of Ken Masters! Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle! Wario Wiz: There are many weird and bizarre adventures in the Mario series, but the outcome is with the characters themselves, nothing tops more weird than Mario's yellow-fat rival, Wario Boomstick: Holy Shit! Look at him! A fat man with muscles!? Damn! Wiz: Wario had originally came out around when Mario was saving Luigi's girlfriend Daisy. However, in the comics, it says that Wario and Mario were once good friends until Mario kept making him play the rustler and getting him hit by traps everywhere. There really is no confirmed origin to this guy, other than that he hates Mario. Boomstick: But he had a reason why he exsisted, other than his sidekick Waluigi, but you know it's confirmed that the two weren't ever brothers, just partners in crime! Wiz: True, but Wario's best and most signature personality is his greed for money, i mean look at the guy, he really loves money for some odd reason and for a reason, he was once kidnapped by Bowser because of this, it was known that he was one of the Star Children. Boomstick: What!? Your telling me that Wario, the rival of Mario! was a Star Children?! How come he hated Mario though!? Wiz: Well, I don't know, but this comes to his jealousy to be exact with. Boomstick: He was just Jealous that he wasn't popular enough to be a hero too!? Damn Wiz: True, he once jacked Mario's Castle up and hyptonized the citizens of Mario Land, and scattering the castle's keys across the country Boomstick: But then, Mario came back and fought him and won, good for him Wiz: Wario had somehow parted ways from overthrowing Mario's castle and decided, you know what i want to be a treasure hunter and started going on his own quests, riding his motorbike across land and fighting all sorts of different monsters and enemies, and created his very own corporation. Wario likely accomplished all of this due in part to his superhuman strength, which is said to exceed that of Mario's and even Donkey Kong's. Boomstick: So he's stronger than the two!? Wiz: Actually, yes! By this, Wario has estamated to lift at his fullest potential around a wopping 600 tons, throwing a uh...sexy dino lady and a giant spider at full force. Not only that but he can also shake them at Mach 20 speeds. Boomstick: With his strength he can pull off several moves. His signature move is the Dash Attack, where he smashes into his opponent with a shoulder charge, the Piledriver, where he, uh, Piledrives them, and the Earthquake Punch, in which he punches the ground to cause a small earthquake. Wiz: The Corkscrew can send Wario spinning into the sky, and is useful for escaping from pits and cliffs, and he can grab enemies into his mouth and non-lethally chomp on them as a result of his inhuman eating abilities. Boomstick: But his strength is far from his only ability. By touching the Power-Up Pots, he can access different forms such as Bull Wario, which enhances his strength and allows him to stick to ceilings with his horns. With the Jet Pot he becomes Jet Wario with increased speed and temporarily fly. And the Dragon Pot turns him into Dragon Wario, where he puts on a dragon hat that he can shoot fire from. Wiz: His..err..flatulence is also somehow usable for combat, as shown with his his single most powerful technique, the Wario Waft. But that's not the last of his powers. By literally devouring a Nasty Garlic, he can turn into his alternate superhero form, Wario-Man, boosting all of his stats. Boomstick: Wario has had a long history hunting treasure and has owned his own Video Game Corporation, Wario Ware! He once outran a Boulder, survived a damn explosion, he piledrivered the freaking sexy giant dinosaur lady, created a dimmensional portal by himself, Survived every Mario Party game so far and Underwent a rigorous tennis training regime under Bowser's guidance. Wiz: Not only that, but Wario has survived 100 Bob-Omb explosions, we estamated that Wario has been tanked of 3 Trillion tons of force to the face and survived. Boomstick: Wario is one goddamn tough Mario character, but even Wario has his flaws, He's so goddamn slow overall due to his obesity! He's even too greedy and overall, uh..Lazy to do anything in life. Geez i wonder what this guy does in life now Wiz: But still, Wario is powerful enough to go toe to toe to anyone who steps in his way! Rufus Wiz: Street Fighter shares some of the same weird characters with weird powers, but nothing comes in weird than a fast fat guy named Rufus Boomstick: H-Holy Shit! Look at him! I'm Laughing at him! You mean, this obese guy fought and all he does is eat Fast Food and nothing healthy!? Wiz: Uhhhhh yes? Not much is known about Rufus' past before the events of Street Fighter, except that he met his girlfriend Candy by beating up a waiter who was chasing her. Boomstick: Dayum take that Alfred from the Batman series, cought looking at a Fat Guy's first girl. Wiz: Rufus first became interested in martial arts after seeing an abundance of kung-fu flicks in his youth; this prompted him to take correspondence courses, and later ride his motorcycle around China, studying under various masters. Also, Rufus is apparently a legend in the biker world, a fact he feels indifferent about. Boomstick: A Fat man on a Motorcycle? Damn i like that! Wiz: One Day, after reading the articles of Ken Masters being the best fighter of America, Rufus is, naturally, insulted. Candy suggests that he defeat Ken in front of an audience, making it clear who the best is. Rufus smiles and accepts his girlfriend's suggestion. He eventually finds the tournament and Ken, although the results of the fight are unknown. It is likely that Ken won the fight. Boomstick: Likely! cause Ken Masters was alot faster and more agile than a Fat Man Wiz: True and nothing more comes in Rufus with a variable moveset. Messiah Kick allows Rufus to perform a flying kick which can be followed up with a backflip kick. Galactic Tornado allows him to spin like a top and rapidly hit the opponents before striking them backwards. Boomstick: He can strike so fast in the air with Snake Strike, He can throw three huge punches with Spectacle Romance and his Ultra Combo and his finishing move, the Big Bang Typhoon, a devastating cyclone of punches and then a kick! Something tells me it's like the Tatsumaki Senpukyaku but instead it's fists. Wiz: Rufus is able to push his motorcycle, which can weigh up to 800 lbs. He also is one of the most agile Street Fighters and his weight makes him hard to push around. Boomstick: Wait that's it for him? Wiz: Well, i mean he hasn't done anything else other than that, but got a Girlfriend. His weakness however is that Rufus is a complete idiot and thinks that anyone who challenges him is Ken Masters, even if they don't look like him. He also is arrogant, and his obesity makes him move slow on the ground. Death Battle Taking place around Las Vegas, Wario is seen walking to his motorcycle feeling hungry. Wario: Lets-a-go eat ---- Wario is now seen driving to a nearby fast food place to get food on his Motorcycle, meanwhile Rufus is there eating his fast food too until he sees him and believes he is Ken Masters as Wario is waiting in line as Rufus quickly runs up to him. Rufus: Hey you! Wario turns around looking at Rufus Rufus: You're not escaping from me this time, Ken Masters! You're going down! Wario then gets confused. Wario: Wah? What are you-a-talking about? Rufus: Oh, don't try that on me, buddy. I'm gonna destroy you so hard! Wario then shrugs and gets into his fighting stance. Rufus does the same FIGHT! Rufus charges at Wario and tries to kick him, Wario just jumps out of the way and throws a punch at Rufus, which sends Rufus a few feet back. Rufus gets right back up and performs the Messiah Kick, which hits Wario. Rufus then follows up with a backflip, which knocks Wario backwards. Rufus: Hah! Your luck is running out! Ken Masters! Wario growls Wario: I'm-a-not Ken Masters! Im-a Wario! Spell it with me: W-A-R-I-O! Wario! Rufus: Nice try, but you aren't getting out of this one! Wario growls more seeminly getting pissed at this as Rufus then goes for a Galactic Tornado, but Wario dodges and performs a Shoulder Bash, slamming into Rufus. Wario then follows up with three more punches, before proceeding to grab Rufus and throw him into a car, which causes the car to dent. Wario then gets on the Wario Bike and drives towards Rufus. Rufus hops on top of the car and performs the Snake Strike, which destroys Wario's Bike and combos Wario in the air. Rufus then finishes the combo with Galactic Tornado as it hits Wario. Rufus goes for another Messiah Kick, but Wario performs the Corkscrew and knocks Rufus down. Wario then goes for a Ground Pound, but Rufus flips out of the way and uses a sliding kick to stun Wario. Rufus then performs the Spectacle Romance, where he punches Wario twice, then jumps behind him and attempts to launch him, but Wario ducks down and lifts up Rufus over his head. Wario: Have a Rotten Day! Wario starts to rapidally shake and toss Rufus to a car as Rufus slowly gets back up breathing. Rufus: Give up, loser, you're no match for me! Wario: I ain't-a done yet! Wario charges at full speed with a Shoulder Bash to send cars flying at Rufus. Rufus uses his agility to hop over the cars and run towards Wario. Wario quickly transforms into Dragon Wario and shoots a stream of fire at Rufus, which burns Rufus. Rufus ignores the pain and uses a powerful palm strike to send Wario backwards. Wario quickly gets up and unloads the fully charged Wario Waft, which causes green gas to fill up the area and blind Rufus. Rufus is seen coughing and suffocating from the gas. Rufus: It smells like trash! Now where did he go? Before Rufus can do anything, Wario hits him with a Shoulder Bash, which knocks Rufus down. Rufus gets back up, only for Wario to hit him with another Shoulder Bash. Wario continues spamming his Shoulder Bash over and over until the gas cleared up, which allowed Rufus to dodge. Rufus then performs the Space Opera Symphony, where he rapidly punches and kicks Wario before kicking him into the air and hitting him with a palm strike. Wario is sent flying in the air and hits the ground hard. Wario gets back up and gets on his Wario Bike and drives towards Rufus again. Rufus doesn't see this coming and gets knocked backwards. Wario then jumps off the bike and shoves Rufus into his mouth, chewing on him before spitting him out. Rufus: D-Did you just chew on me!? Wario ignores this and starts shaking Rufus before piledriving him into the ground. Rufus quickly gets back up and performs the Big Bang Typhoon, but Wario avoids this completely and uses an Earthshake Punch to stun Rufus. Wario then dashes forward and strikes Rufus in the head with a punch sending him flying and through a car window with his head being impaled by the car's glassed windows. Wario dashes forward and then turns around and farts again on Rufus's body then walks away. Wario: Loser... KO! Wario gets back to what he was doing and throws in money to get food but suddenly brings it back since his money was attached to a string and gets away with it and begins eating his lunch while Rufus's body is then smushed by the car due to his weight pulling the car over him. Results Boomstick: What a unusual twist! Wiz: Both Wario and Rufus were unique weird and pretty much powerful characters, Wario comes outop on Strength and Speed. Boomstick: While Rufus may have toped Wario in Durability, he couldn't beat him in anywhere else. Wiz: Wario has fought against other beings before other than Mario himself, while Rufus only fights random people who he thinks is Ken Masters and lost alot! Wario had way more abilities and moves up his arsenal. And don't even get us started on Wario Man, because that's overkill. Boomstick: Looks like Rufus just Ken't win this fight! Wiz: The Winner is Wario! Next Time Next Time on Death Battle! A silouthette shows a kid walking in having a Crystalized shield out ready on the other hand A slouthette shows a magical girl with a wond wearing a devil horn headband on her hair with a wand. Steven Universe VS Star Butterfly Trivia Category:Death Battles by Fireball Studios Category:Anti-Hero themed Death Battles Category:Mario VS Street Fighter themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles